My Little Bee
by Firewolves16
Summary: Bumblebee wishes for a mate after seeing Optimus and drift together. who does he pick as his mate and how do things go?


_The symbol ^ is for bond talk_

Only a day or so had passed since the team discovered that Optimus and Drift had become mates. Drift told the others of his plan for a new and bigger base. But Bee couldn't concentrate on his work on building the walls. Seeing his father figure and Drift together made his want a mate. He remembered when Cybertron was still functional and he tried to court a femme. Optimus had thought he was too young, that wasn't going to stop him now. The problem for Bee was that he didn't know who he wanted. He couldn't stand Crosshairs, and the feeling was mutual, Hound was funny; but not his type, so that only left the dinobots. Ever since the battle in New York, Strafe the two headed and two tailed pterodactyl stayed close. They worked well together and Strafe was affectionate. There were plenty of times when strafe would nuzzle or lick Bee. So the yellow Camaro decided that he would give Strafe a shot. But how he would understand him, he didn't know. The dinobots couldn't speak.

"Quit thinking so hard, Bee. You'll blow a gasket." Hound teased, chucking a sheet of metal at him.

"_Shut up, just shut the fuck up._" Bee played **Shut Up** by **Christina Aguilera**, whirring and turning around.

Bee jumped back in surprise as strafe stood before him. The dinobot made a weird chirping noise and nuzzled Bee with one head and gestured to his back with the other.

"You want me to ride?" Bee questioned.

Strafe's double heads bobbed up and down.

"Alright, alright." Bee chuckled as he got on the dinobot's back.

Bee always liked flying on Strafe. He couldn't fly himself and he liked the feel of the wind. Strafe landed on the part of the island he slept at, away from the building and on a beach. Bee got off and admired the sunset over the water. Strafe came behind him and licked his back.

"What is it, Strafe? It's hard to understand you sometimes." Bee sighed.

Unexpectedly, Strafe leaned both of his heads down and licked Bee's panel at different paces. Bee stood still, unable to think. His optics opened wide when strafe leaned back while transforming, opening his panel and pulling Bee close to his spike. Bee gave a curious lick. The dinobot shuddered and purred. Bee kept on stimulating the large spike, growing a bit scared. Strafe shoved him against a tree.

"No, no, no. Strafe, you're too big." Bee cried out as strafe tugged at his panel.

Strafe whimpered and licked the panel, only to be told no again. The giant bot sat down, obviously upset.

"Maybe we should head back." Bee suggested.

Strafe roared at Bee angrily and forced his panel open, entering the smaller bot with surprising ease. Bee gasped at the tight fit, wondering how he wasn't tearing in half. Strafe licked his smaller lover, gently taking him. Bee pulled the dinobot closer, loving the feel of him. Bee felt strafe lick his chest and gaze at him in wonder. Bee understood what the bot wanted.

"Yes, I will gladly carry your sparklings."

Opening his chest, Bee stared in awe of the dinobot's spark. It was large and beautiful. They quickly merged, reveling in the intense feelings passing through their bond.

^Finally, I can speak to you^

Bee flinched at the voice, wondering if that was really Strafe.

^Yes, my little bee. It is me^ Strafe spoke again through the bond.

^I like the nickname. Thanks Strafe^ Bee used the bond, sending love and happiness.

Strafe nuzzled him and gave him the promise of really fragging him. Bee eagerly agreed to the idea. With all his strength, Strafe ended up creating a crack in the island, but Bee felt no pain. The only thing that could fleetingly cross his mind was that Strafe must be his sparkmate. Bee let out the loudest scream of his life from his pleasure and lay limply beneath Strafe. The force of the interface and the overloads made it impossible to stay awake.

^Thank you^ Was both of their thoughts right before they were forced into recharge.

Bee ended up giving birth to a femme and Strafe decided to name her Eaglesoar. She became Drimus' sparkmate and they grew up together. With the two sparklings and more on the way, everyone had a reason to be happy.


End file.
